


Mimik

by Pan_Princess



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dad!Tony, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_Princess/pseuds/Pan_Princess
Summary: Natalia Stark was, most likely, the most spoiled teenage girl in America. That is, until she was kidnapped, experimented on, and tortured for days.After that intense reality check, Natalia decides to harness her newfound power and use it to help people, despite her dad's wishes for her to stay out of danger.But then again, Starks love putting themselves in harm's way, don't they?(A rewrite of Mimik: Adapting)
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/OC, Peter Parker/Original Character
Kudos: 6
Collections: Mimik





	1. Chapter 1

Natalia Stark sat alone in the corner of a completely empty coffee shop, sipping her skinny chai latte. She was, of course, dressed in the cutest outfit money could buy, her long, curly, black hair pulled into a ponytail. 

“Need anything else, Ms. Stark?” 

Natalia glanced up and saw one of the baristas peering down at her. She shook her head and he left her be, enjoying the coffee shop that she had someone clear out so she could be alone. After the barista went back into the kitchen, she heard the clamor of metal followed by a thud. She thought nothing of it, especially considering the workers were rather incompetent in her eyes.

It wasn’t until she heard another barista panic followed by a silence and then a thud that she began to worry. She set her mug down and stood up, walking quietly to the doors of the kitchen and peered through one of the windows. There, standing over the bodies of the baristas, was a rather large man who was clad in all black clothing, his shoulders heaving from the physical exertion of taking down five people.

Natalia began to slowly back away when she bumped into someone’s chest and their arms were wrapped around her a second later.

“Goin’ somewhere, beautiful?” the man snarled and Natalia began to panic.

“Get your hands off me!” she struggled, succeeding in stomping on the man’s foot with her heel. The man yelped but tightened his grip on her, squeezing in an attempt to punish her for what she did.

“Can you hurry up and knock this bitch out already?”

At this, Natalia struggled harder and began screaming. She bit the man’s arm, but to no avail. The other man exited the kitchen, a soaked cloth of some sort in his hand. He pressed the cloth to her mouth and slowly but surely, everything went black.

* * *

When Natalia woke up, she was strapped down to a table, unable to move. She struggled all that she could but to no avail.

“Ah, my little pet has woken up,” a masculine voice snarled. Natalia’s eyes were finally able to focus and she took note of a man of average height with brown hair and bright green eyes. “Allow me to introduce myself, my dear. I am Dr. Wire, an experimental doctor who specializes in chemicals. To be more specific, the kind of chemicals that are intended to enhance and create the next evolution of human beings. What we’re going to do to you is give you an injection and run you through a few tests.”

“Why? Why me?”

Dr. Wire chuckled. “Why not you, dear?”

He stepped forward and, without warning, injected her with a clear substance, causing Natalia to scream in pain and flinch. She could feel her heart rate increasing as she began to panic.

“Quickly! Begin the first test!” 

At this, two men unstrapped her from the table and yanked her up, dragging her across the dimly lit room and throwing her into a glass chamber that closed around her. Natalia pounded on the glass as hard as she could as the tank began to quickly fill with water. In a second, the water was up to her waist, then her chest, then her neck. Natalia screamed as the water began to close in on her face, crying as she finally took a deep breath and tried to stay alive.

The last thing she remembered was swallowing water, followed by nothing.

* * *

In the following days, the tests were increasingly more relentless. Natalia was left in a burning room, put into a tank that restricted her oxygen, shocked repeatedly, and even beaten. She sat curled up in a ball in the corner of the room that she’d been held in, tensing and un-tensing her muscles, unable to sit still and calm herself.

“Rise and shine my darling,” Wire drawled.

“Why.”

“Well, you’re the only subject that’s lived so far. You’ve got to be close to your breaking point.”

“Is that your goal? To kill me? Why? What did I do to deserve this?”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Wire chuckled, crouching down next to her and grabbing her face with a hand. “You were born.”

He let go of Natalia’s face and two of his men stepped forward, snatching her off the ground and dragging her towards the room she was given the injection. 

“Let’s cut you open and see what changes we can make, shall we?” 

Natalia struggled and screamed, dragging her feet in an attempt to slow the two men down but they simply picked her up and continued on. Natalia struggled harder, kicking and flailing, even sticking her legs out in an attempt to keep them from going through the door but to no avail.

Suddenly, Natalia felt a surge of power followed by a small stinging sensation. Without thinking, she flexed her hands and caused the two men who were carrying her to drop dead. She fell to the floor, breathing heavily and crying, not knowing what happened or why. 

“Excellent! I knew it was just a matter of time before you unlocked your potential!”

Gunshots followed after Wire finished his sentence and he drew a pistol from his pocket. He tsked and shook his head, staring at Natalia.

“Well that won’t do now, will it?”

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet, dragging the young girl out of the room. Natalia struggled but couldn’t figure out exactly how her new powers worked, which led her to follow the doctor as he led her to an exit. Natalia called out for help, hoping that whoever was in the lab would hear her and find them. They rounded a corner and were met with a locked door that the doctor promptly began to unlock, keeping his gun trained on Natalia so she wouldn’t try to run off.

“May I ask exactly where you think you’re going with my daughter?” a voice projected from behind them. Dr. Wire immediately grabbed Natalia, pulling an arm behind her back and pressing his gun to her temple.

“Now now, Mr. Stark. No one has to get hurt here.”

“I beg to differ,” Tony said, extending an arm of his suit. “Let my daughter go and I won’t have to kick your ass.”

It was then that Natalia felt the same surge of power again and she ground her teeth, wincing in pain and groaning.

“What the hell did you do to her?”

“Well, we were finding out before we very rudely interrupted.”

_ It’s all about your thoughts _ .

_ Think and then act _ .

Following the advice from an unknown source, Natalia carefully channeled her thoughts, feeling her hands heat up slightly as she raised her free hand to Wire’s head and pulled the air as hard as she could. The scientist dropped to the floor dead and Natalia collapsed, her shoulders heaving as she began to sob.

“It’s okay, I got you,” Tony comforted her as he scooped her up off the ground. “Rhodey, Wanda, I’ve got her. Let’s get going.”

Natalia sobbed harder, clinging to her father as tightly as she could, her breathing becoming more and more irregular and she began to endure a panic attack. And without another thought, she passed out again.


	2. Chapter 2

“What’s wrong with her? Someone tell me what’s wrong with her?” Tony demanded, watching various doctors attempt to save his daughter.

“We’re not sure, she’s reacting negatively to whatever they did to her.”

“Can you stabilize her? Can you figure out what exactly they did to her?”

“We’re doing the best we can, Mr. Stark.”

While Tony panicked over his daughter who was covered in wires and being fretted over by various doctors, Natalia watched her life flash before her eyes.

When she was five, her mother passed leaving her in the care of her father, Tony Stark. Tony and her mom were dating when she was born, however, the two split up and decided to co-parent as they couldn’t see eye to eye. Natalia’s childhood was as normal as it could be, what with a father who gave her anything and everything she wanted. But over time, she became a spoiled brat and, to put it frankly, a bit of an asshole.

For the majority of middle and the beginning of high school, Natalia had taken to bullying a girl who’d gotten into her private school on a scholarship. She picked on everything about the girl from her hair to her clothes to the type of phone she owned, something she didn’t see a problem with until Tony spoke with her.

* * *

“So, Nat, honey, I wanted to talk to you about your friend Katie,” Tony began.”

“She’s definitely not my friend,” Natalia scoffed, not bothering to move from her spot on the couch or glance up from her phone. “Why are you asking about her?”

“Because her mom confronted me about the way you treat her. She says you’ve made the poor girl absolutely miserable.”

Natalia rolled her eyes. “And you believed her?”

“Well you know her story sounded kind of familiar, a single mother just trying to do the best for her daughter.” Natalia gave a small hum at his response and Tony moved from his place in the kitchen to stand in front of her. “Can you look at me, please?”

Begrudgingly, Natalia turned off her phone and set it down so she could look at her father. “I’m worried about you, kiddo.”

“Why are you worried about me? I’m doing well in my classes, I have friends so I’m not a weird outcast.”

“That’s not why I’m worried about you. I’m worried about you because you don’t see the issue with how you treat Katie.”

“There’s nothing wrong with how I treat her, it’s harmless fun.”

“It’s harmless? Harmless enough to the point that she comes home crying every day? To the point that she begged her mom to go to another school? To the point that she hurts herself? That’s harmless to you?”

“How is it my fault that she can’t take a joke?” Natalia exclaimed, standing up and beginning to storm off to her room. 

“It’s your fault because your actions can impact other people! Take responsibility and become a better person!” Natalia ignored him and slammed the door of her room, locking it behind her and flopping on her bed. “This discussion isn’t over, young lady!”

“Can’t hear you, your head is too far up your ass!” Natalia retorted, putting her headphones in so she could ignore whatever Tony was going to say next. 

Of course, that wasn’t the end of it. The next morning Natalia awoke to not having a phone, access to her personal driver, and her credit cards frozen. She then, naturally, threw a fit and left early for school, after snatching one of Tony’s cards and spare cellphones, proceeded to close down a coffee shop and skip her classes. 

In her opinion, what Dr. Wire did to her was karma for what she’d done to Katie. In Tony’s opinion, he should’ve left her alone and then maybe, just maybe, she wouldn’t be in a hospital bed fighting for her life. 

* * *

“Her heart rate is stabilizing,” one of the doctors announced. “Mr. Stark, she’s going to be okay.”

Tony let out a shaky breath, allowing tears to fall freely down his face.

“Any idea what they did to her?”

“Not so far. Her DNA tests don’t appear to match any other enhanced we have data on, but you did say that you saw her do something out of the ordinary-”

“What he’s trying to say is that we won’t know what’s different about her until she wakes up,” one of the doctors said, cutting off one of her nurses. “We know she will wake up but we’re not sure when. Could be hours, days, weeks. All that’s left to do is hope.”

Tony sighed and shook his head, pulling a chair close to his daughter’s bed and sitting down.

“I guess we’re going to be here a while, aren’t we bug?”


	3. Chapter 3

For three months, Tony barely left Natalia’s side, only getting up once in a while to shower or eat, but not for long for fear of her waking up while he was gone. Early one morning, after his usual nearly sleepless night, Tony sat next to Natalia’s bed, sipping a coffee and scrolling on his phone. Next to him, his daughter stirred slightly, her eyes flicking behind her eyelids, something that had happened often and the doctors had come to consider normal. After a minute of doing this, her eyes finally opened and she blinked, attempting to adjust to the intense light in the room.

She tried to move her hands but noticed that all she was able to do was twitch her fingers. After noticing this, her breathing quickened as she began to panic before noticing Tony was sitting next to her.

“D-Dad?”

Tony’s eyes snapped to her from his phone and he immediately put his phone away and moved closer to her. “Natalia, bug, are you feeling okay?”

“I can’t- can’t move. Why?”

“You’ve were- it’s been-... What’s… What’s the last thing you remember?”

“I was- they were trying to drag me into a room after another test and I- I didn’t want to- and then I-... He…”

A gun pressed against her temple, her lip trembling as Wire cocked the gun. The sudden rush of adrenaline and fear, the tears that escaped her eyes as he egged her on.

“I didn’t mean to,” Natalia broke down, sobbing as the prior events came flooding back to her.

“Woah, hey, easy, it’s okay,” Tony attempted to calm her down, sitting on the bed and cradling her in his arms.

“I  _ killed  _ someone.”

“... Yeah. Yeah, you did. It was self-defense, he tortured you for days, bug.”

Natalia cried harder, unable to hold back any longer as she felt a jolt of power flow through her. Feeling what was coming next, she shoved her dad off of her bed, attempting to move as far away from him as possible. 

“Leave. You shouldn’t be near me. We don’t- I can’t control it.”

“Bug, it’s okay, I’ll be fine. You won’t hurt me.”

Her hands began to glow red and she put her face into her hands, beginning to grab at her hair as she tried to get through the pain. She felt Tony begin to come near her and with a wave of her hand, she sent him flying across the room. After realizing what she’d done, her breathing quickened and as best she could, got out of her bed and ran out of the room, ignoring Tony calling after her. 

She wasn’t aware of her surroundings, it definitely wasn’t the home she shared with Tony and Pepper. The walls were mostly glass and decorative and to her, they seemed cold and uninviting. Not knowing or realizing where she was going, she found herself cornered in a living room, two of Tony’s suits blocking her in.

“Sweetheart, I know you didn’t mean to do that. Now calm down and we can sort this out,” Tony’s voice echoed. Natalia shook her head, wincing as she clenched her fists and fell to her knees, crying out in pain. Her muscles tensed and untensed as she felt her newfound power coursing through her, unable to stop herself as she let out a pulse of power that she was unable to control, effectively knocking out both suits. 

She gazed up in shock, angry at herself, and upset for being so careless. She fell backward and began to crawl away, feeling her heart clench and beginning to hyperventilate. Her back hit the wall and she pulled her knees up to her chest, clawing at her skin and not knowing how to calm down.

“Natalia, honey, tell me five things in this room you can see,” Tony requested, and it was only then that she noticed he was kneeling in front of her.

“Wh- what?”

“Tell me five things in this room you can see.”

Natalia took a deep breath and swallowed. “Um. You, the painting on the wall, the glass room divider, that table, and your suits.”

“Good. Tell me three things you can touch.”

“Th- the floor, my legs, and the wall.”

“Easy, breathe. Deep breath in, and out.”

She still felt on edge, but she was able to finally feel her shoulders relax slightly. Her entire body was still on edge and she struggled to stop breathing heavily, however, her eyes were able to focus and she was able to observe the room she was in. She noticed that there were a few piles of broken glass littered about the room and the doorway was somewhat damaged.

“I- I didn’t mean to… I’m sorry,” Natalia’s voice broke and she began to cry.

Tony pulled her to his chest and rubbed her back, allowing her to cry on the shirt he was wearing. 

“I- I didn’t know- I didn’t think I could-” Natalia began but Tony shushed her.

“We can talk about your powers later, it’s okay. Do you wanna go to your room?”

“I don’t even recognize this place. Where are we?” 

“The Avengers facility in New York. I thought they’d be better equipped to handle you here, and I was right.”

“So are we- are we staying here? What about Pepper?”

“We can talk about that when you’re not having a panic attack. For now, just focus on breathing and calming down, okay?”

Natalia nodded and took another deep breath before allowing Tony to help her to her feet. She tried to ignore the broken glass and singed walls as they walked to her new room, but she couldn’t help but focus on what she’d done. She was zoning out again as Tony opened the door to her room, and he gently placed a hand on her shoulder to snap her out of it. 

“It’s not decorated because I figured you’d want to do that when you woke up. Sorry about the dust, I can get someone to come in and clean tomorrow.”

Natalia walked into the room and gently ran her hand across her desk, feeling the dust collect on her fingertips. “How long was I in a coma?”

“... Three months, bug.”

She nodded, feeling like she should be upset or displeased at the fact that her life was changing forever, however, she couldn’t help but feel relieved. The way Dr. Wire spoke to her while he experimented on her made her think about the fact that she should attempt to be a better person, it made her believe that somehow, she deserved what he did to her and that she deserved her near-death experience. 

But for now, she’d settle for changing her life completely.


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks went by and to Tony and Pepper, Natalia seemed to be improving. She’d only had a couple of breakdowns but she hadn’t had any as explosive as her first one after she awoke from her coma. The doctors at the Avengers facility and Natalia were able to figure out that her powers rely on being in close proximity to another enhanced person. As a result, Natalia had taken to training with Wanda in an attempt to figure out how to use her powers instead of letting them consume her. Unknown to Tony, she and Wanda had begun sparring after Natalia “accidentally” overheard about the UN’s plans for the Avengers and the way Steve had reacted to them. 

Wanda didn’t initially want to help Natalia, however, she took pity on the younger girl as she was mostly confined to the grounds of the facility and hadn’t gone back to school yet for fear of her having another breakdown. The two girls grew closer as they trained together and Natalia felt somewhat relieved to know that she wasn’t a complete monstrosity of a person.

“Come on, Wanda! Hit me with everything you’ve got!” Natalia demanded, easily deflecting a small pulse that Wanda threw at her.

“I don’t know, myshka, how well do you think you could handle that?” Wanda replied, dodging the punching bag that Natalia sent flying towards her. Natalia cocked an eyebrow and ran at Wanda, prepared to try and pin the older girl down. Wanda responded by immediately invading her mind, causing Natalia to fall to the ground as she tried, and eventually succeeded, in ejecting Wanda from her mind. Natalia retaliated by invading Wanda’s mind and making her drop to the ground, allowing Natalia to detain her and hold her down. Now wholly drained, Natalia released Wanda and leaned forward on her hands and knees, attempting to catch her breath.

“Excellent job, myshka, you’re improving amazingly,” Wanda complimented, standing up and helping the other girl to her feet. 

“It’s more difficult than it seems, really. I feel like you could’ve broken it whenever you wanted to.”

“Of course I could’ve, but someone unskilled would have had more difficult time,” Wanda shrugged as the two exited the gym and made their way to the kitchen. “Your progress is excellent, little one.”

“Getting the hang of your powers, huh?” Tony asked, glancing up from his phone.

“Wanda says I am but I’m not so sure. I definitely feel like I’m getting better at keeping myself relaxed but I’m not too sure about using them. If I ever needed to use them,” Natalia added after a look from her dad.

“Let’s hope you never have to use them, right? Anyways, I’ve been waiting for the right time to tell you this and now seems like a good a time as any-”

“Are you and Pepper getting married?” Natalia squealed.

“No! No- I mean not that I wouldn’t- of course I’d love to- that’s not the point. Natalia, sweetheart, I enrolled you in high school.”

Natalia felt her blood run cold. She found herself unable to keep her eyes focused on anything and fell back a bit, her back hitting the edge of the kitchen counter, causing her to grip it to remain upright.

“Wow, okay. I didn’t think that would send you into a panic attack. We can table the school discussion, it’s okay bug,” Tony attempted to comfort his daughter, whose eyes were beginning to glow red as her powers took over.

“No! No. I knew this was coming. I can’t, or I shouldn’t keep out of school for much longer or I’ll fall behind. I should just…” Natalia took a deep breath and closed her eyes, taking a second to calm herself down. “I can do it. When do I go back?”

“... Monday.”

“TODAY IS SATURDAY!” Natalia screamed, accidentally breaking off a piece of the counter she was gripping. She forced herself to drop the piece of marble she was holding and took another deep breath, attempting to calm herself down again and convince herself that she was okay.

“Okay. Okay okay okay okay okay. We’re fine. This is fine. I can totally get over intense trauma and start school again in a new state and a new school where I know absolutely no one.” Natalia spoke to herself, beginning to pace around the room. 

“Bug, if you don’t think you’re ready-”

“Tony,” Wanda cut him off. “If she say she is ready then she is ready. She can work it out herself.”

“Yep! Totally. I can absolutely work it out by myself,” Natalia nodded, looking at her incredibly pale father. “Dad, I can do this.”

Tony nodded and pulled his daughter into a hug. “I know you can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this story has been so slow going! Hopefully someone enjoys this as I'm certainly enjoying writing it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
